The data transfer in a computer network takes place, for example, with the aid of protocols, such as the Internet protocol. Wired computer networks, for example, use the Ethernet, which facilitates the data exchange in the form of frames, so-called data frames, between the devices connected in a local area network (LAN).
Time synchronization protocols, for example, the Precision Time Protocol (PTP) according to IEEE 1588 or the generalized Precision Time Protocol (gPTP) according to IEEE 802.1 AS facilitate the exchange of time information between nodes of the computer network.
However, this exchange does not provide any information about the status of the synchronization between the individual nodes of the computer network itself.